The Overly Concerned Vampire
by purple-koneko
Summary: Diana is a college student who is attacked by a vampire one day. Only problem is she is anemic. The vampire doesn't have a nice time with this and tries to fix it. Inspired by a tumblr post about a vampire attacking an anemic person and trying to take care of them by being extremely overbearing. I won't continue this unless otherwise prompted.


I moved my head toward her neck slowly trying to be as gentle and silent as possible. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun leaving her neck open giving me less work. I could feel my fangs lengthen in anticipation. My hands hovered around her shoulders, ready to steady and catch her. I stepped closer to her hoping she hadn't noticed my presence behind her yet. I grabbed her shoulders, bit down on her neck, and dragged her back into the shadowy corner before she could make a sound. I moved one of my hands up to cover her mouth before she recovered from the shock and tried to alert someone to her plight. I bit down harder and sucked slightly. This was all I needed to do to get the blood flowing into my mouth and down my throat. Her blood was flowing down my throat when I pulled back coughing and spit it out. It tasted wrong, not metallic enough. Something wasn't right.

"What is this?!" I hissed angrily.

She opened her eyes from squeezing them shut and rolled her chocolate eyes back to look at me, "Not sure what you mean, but I'll take a guess, I have anemia."

I stepped back, folded my arms across my torso and creased my eyebrows together. "Can you take something for that? You should probably take something for that. This is nasty to drink let alone have running through your body. I'm setting up a doctor's appointment for you." I nodded to myself and started to pull out my cell phone.

Her hand grabbed mine stopping me from unlocking my phone. She looked up at me confused and protesting, "Dude, really, you don't have to. Just leave. "

"You disgust me. Here take these iron supplements," I said handing her a bottle.

"Where did you even get thi-"

"Shut up and take your pills and don't forget your vitamin D," I insisted cutting her off again. She looked at me bewildered and unbelieving. "I'm going to check up on you weekly to make sure you're taking them." I stated.

"That's not necessary," she retorted obviously annoyed.

"Maybe we should work on a dietary plan with foods rich in iron and other things for you?" I trailed off mumbling to myself.

She paused looking me up and down warily, "Do you get this involved with all of your meals?"

I paused and blinked at her in surprise. Usually by this point my victims were halfway down the block. Why was I getting this involved? I couldn't answer her question because I, myself, did not have an answer. Ignoring her question I held out my hand and demanded, "Your phone. Now."

"What? Why would I give a complete stranger, not to mention a stranger who just tried to eat me, my phone? I'm not stupid." She said icily shifting away from me.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling with hands resting on my hips in exasperation. "Ok whatever. I have to do everything myself don't I?" I grabbed her arm pulling her close to me while I opened her purse sifting through it. Finding her phone, though her resisting made it somewhat more difficult than I liked, I let go of her. I turned her phone on ignoring her fuming glare. I added my contact information to her list and sent myself a text so I got her information too. I realized I needed her name to put in my phone. "Um, it's a little late for introductions but what's your name?" I asked rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

She glared at me a little longer before she let her shoulders drop slightly and said," Diana. My name is Diana."

I woke up the next day to my cell phone going off telling me I had a message. I rubbed my head trying to clear my headache. I felt really woozy. I sat up and tried to stand. Black spots were crowding my vision. I sat back down hard rubbing my sore neck. My fingers brushed over two raised bumps on my skin. Frowning I got up again, but slowly this time. It wasn't that weird for this to happen, it came with being anemic and being too lazy (well, and poor) to fix it. I mean I could buy some iron pills but those things are expensive! Curious about the bumps I had felt I headed in the direction of my bathroom. I took a detour and walked over to my phone on my dresser and grasped it.

I slumped into the grimy bathroom. It wasn't that bad considering it matched the rest of the small apartment that I shared with my roommates. With student loans and all I couldn't exactly afford the best of places but this was still better than most. I looked into the dirty mirror; I really needed to clean that. I leaned over the bathroom sink littered with makeup products to get a closer look at my neck where I had felt the raised skin. Tilting my head I saw two scabs next to each other about an inch apart and a centimeter in diameter.

I raised my eyebrows in casual interest. So it had actually happened. Cool. Remembering what had woken me in the first place I checked my phone.

New message: _Did you sleep well? I heard that was important for people with anemia. And for humans in general._

New message: _Does your neck hurt? I left some ointment I made myself next to your bed._

New message: _Did you find it?_

New message: _Sorry if I'm bothering you… You probably don't want to talk to me…_

New message: _Well too bad for you. I'm going to keep checking up on you whether you like it or not._

New message: _You better be taking your iron tablets that I gave you._

New message: _…I just realized the reason you're probably not answering is because you're asleep…_

New message: _Oops. Well you should be waking up any minute now so I guess it doesn't matter anymore._

I stared at my phone with a mixture of emotions running across my face, some confusion, a little bit of disbelief, but mostly annoyance. I'm a confident woman who could take care of herself. Kind of. I suck at cooking but that's pretty normal. I tend to procrastinate but who doesn't? Cleaning sucks but I do what needs to be done. I'm not a pig. Who does he think he is anyway? He texts like my great grandpa… who is dead but that doesn't matter. He's annoying. How old is he anyway? And his messages seem to constantly shift. First worried then apologetic, next he seems angry, and then he's demanding, lastly he gets all embarrassed and understanding. He seems almost bipolar. The more I thought about it the more annoyed I became. I decided to text him back. I looked down at my phone ready to text this pasty jerk back at least to get him off my back. I snorted; he had put himself in as "Vampy".

 _Hey vampy. Go away._

New Message: _No. So you didn't take your iron I take it?_

 _No. not going to take pills from some stranger_

New Message: _Makes sense. Name's Luc Le'fevre. Just call me Luc. Now take your pills._

After changing his name to "Vampy Luc" I returned to the conversation.

 _No. I hardly know you. 4 ex: Idk your age and you text like my great grandpa_

New Message: _Ok. 2 things, both embarrassing, I'm 278 and what does 'idk' mean?_

 _Ok cool. Now your texting makes sense. It means 'I dont know'_

New message: _Noted. I've noticed some small errors in your writing. You should fix this._

 _This is normal look up how to txt wrinkles_

New message: _Ok. I will do that. Also don't call me that, I may be old but I don't have any wrinkles because I do not age._

After that the messages stopped. Ok with me. I got ready for the day and went to work. I work at a small time diner that happens to serve the best coffee which coincidently is more than half the reason I work there. I work in the mornings and in the evenings to pretty late at night. In between those times I have classes and extracurricular activities. I don't really do anything besides classes and go to book club. I use book club as a study hall usually or as a time to chill and read.

I rummaged for my keys in my hefty bag while I stood impatiently outside my shabby apartment door. It was pretty cold outside. Or at least I thought it was it could have just been me and my bad blood flow. About a week had gone by since Mr. Fangs had texted me. Thinking back, maybe he had decided to leave me alone? I hadn't felt like anyone was watching me, that I was being followed, or that anyone wanted a little sip from my neck; which was pretty fortunate considering how bad my luck usually was. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the touch of cold metallic keys on my hand. I fished them out and unlocked the beaten door giving it a good shove with my shoulder to get the rusty hinges to swing open. I untied my timeworn sneakers and placed them by the door before heading to the kitchen to set my baggage down. Setting down my keys into the designated tray I hefted my bag onto a chair and threw my mail on the counter haphazardly. I trudged over to the crappy couch my roommates and I had found on the side of the road and collapsed onto it. It had been a busy day; too many people and too much information to process from my classes. Art can be pretty fun but when you run into problems with trying to get it just right but it just _isn't working no matter what you do._ So my conclusion was to just leave it and come back to it later with a fresh mind.

My cellphone buzzed from within the dark depths of my bag. Groaning I sat up rubbing my eyes before I wobbled to my feet stumbling towards my bag. After hunting through my bag for a good thirty seconds I found it. Unlocking the screen I saw that it was from the blood sucker. Great, just what I needed. Rolling my eyes I opened the text.

New message: _did u get the cookbook i orderd 4 u_

What? He did what? Is that why my mail was heavier than it usually was? It was usually just a couple of bills, maybe something else every few centuries. Shifting my weight I spread out the usual envelopes before coming across a large orange package. Looking at the return address I saw it was from a pretty well-known cookbook brand.

 _Omg, first of all stop using text speak, you told me you were 278, second how did you know where I LIVED, third yes I got it._

Moving to a nearby drawer used for storing supplies I opened it and took some scissors to open this so called "cookbook". I was interrupted by another text from the old man.

New message: _heard onions were good 4 blood, eat lots_

 _So you can have a tasty meal? I guess you'd rather I stay away from garlic, huh._

New message: _UR being v rude I just got u a present!_

Chuckling slightly to myself I cut the package open and pulled the book out. My mirth was cut short by the offending title I was greeted with.

 _THE COOKBOOK IS CALLED "HOW TO TASTE DELICIOUS," I AM CALLING THE COPS_

New message: _plz dont do that I have a life u kno_

 _I AM SERIOUS. THIS IS NOT OKAY!_

The messages just stopped after that. Shrugging I went back to my paradise, a.k.a. my ratty couch. Just as I was about to fall into that wonderful pasture of peace called sleep it was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a bang and "OW!" from the other room. I bolted upright and ran towards my room which was where the felonious sound had come from. I skidded to a stop in my doorway to find Luc, yes the vampire himself, on the ground in front of my window holding his head in discomfort. He looked up as I practically came hurtling in.

"Hello again. I came as quickly as I could to try to dissuade you from calling the police," he stated sheepishly as he smiled up at me.

I stood shocked into silence before I found my voice again, "Wha-what? That was a _joke_. _I was messing with you._ What is wrong with you anyway? This is seriously wrong. I'm quite flattered with how you seem to care so much about me but _I don't need it._ Especially this repulsive cookbook." By the end of my rant my voice had risen to a roar and my hands were in fists. I was just so done with this crazy monster's antics. Luc bowed his head in shame. At least that's what I think it was. I felt my anger subside and unclenched my fists. I sighed heavily, "Luc, look. You're a little bit… how do I say this? You're too in my face and it's bugging me. You don't need to go this far. I can take care of myself. Why would you even want to help me? It makes no sense! I'm just food to you anyway."

"...food…"

I cupped my ear with my hand, "what? I couldn't hear you at all."

He lifted his head up slightly and looked up with his eyes through his bangs at me and mumbled, "You are not just food. You are a person first."

"Ok."

"Wait that's it? I just opened up to you and that's it? You're not going to question me about it?" He wore a perplexed expression.

"No I'm not going to question you about it. I'm just going to accept it. Pretty heartwarming for an undead creature if I say so myself."


End file.
